Electric
by tmltml71
Summary: "YOU READ MY DIARY! YOU CREEPY OLD WEIRDO!" Soul x OFC


**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~ **

* * *

"Bel!"

I awoke with a start, causing me to fall backwards in my chair. I groaned from my spot on the floor.

"Belinda, I've told you about sleeping, during my class," Professor Stein said, staring down at me. "I'm going to have to give you detention."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't be so tired, if I could sleep without someone waking me up at three in the morning, running the bone saw," I snapped, glaring up at my Uncle.

Yes, my uncle. I was his sister's daughter. Like both he and my mother, I had the Stein curiosity. However, mine didn't present itself in a need to dissect. I was just willing to try anything.

"Detention after my meeting with Lord Death," he said with finality, before turning his attention elsewhere. "Soul Eater!" I tuned my uncle out, as he yelled at Soul yet again.

I was a weapon-meister, and for the most part worked alone, and had managed to collect 76 kishin souls. When I did partner up, it was with my uncle and usually on a mission, assigned to us specifically by Lord Death.

I had school missions, a job at Deathbucks, and I served as my uncle's lab assistant (I freed everything that he planned on dissecting if I wasn't already dead.). Pair that with three in the morning bone saws, and something was bound to slip. I was exhausted. It just so happened to be his class, which was much better than a mission. It wasn't like we were even doing anything. I had freed the damn bird he planned on cutting apart, before he got there.

I glanced up at Soul, who looked just as annoyed as me. "You too."

He nodded.

"Brace yourself."

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I screeched, dodging the acid spit that had almost hit me. Acid spit. I knew my uncle was a sadist, but this was a whole other level of fucked up.

The kishin based on it nearly killing us already, was large, strong, spit acid. That was just the beginning.

I looked at Soul who looked pissed. "You're uncle is seriously uncool"

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it starts with you as a scythe," I said.

"You sure?"

"It's worth a shot. I am a Stein remember?"

He smirked, before doing as I asked.

It took me a second to match his soul wave length, but I did so.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

I twirled him around a few times, getting used to his weight and its distribution. Then I began my assault, which didn't go as planned.

"The thing heals itself, too? This is bullshit," I said, dusting the broken concrete off of me.

"Watch out!" Soul transformed, pulling me out of the way of more acid spit, behind a busted up building.

"We're getting our asses kicked."

"I know. Trust me. I know." I sighed, trying to come up with a new plan. "Alright, Scythe Boy. Let's do this," I said.

He transformed. "Soul resonance."

"Do you really-"

"Trust me here."

"Whatever you say, Boss Woman."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

As a weapon, I was an electric urumi. I had three flexible, highly conductive blades. They sprung from my hands, wrapping themselves around Soul's shaft.

The familiar hum of electricity filled my body and my soul.

"Whoa," Soul said.

I smirked. "Here we go!"

I moved from our hiding spot, gain the attention of the kishin. It charged at me. "WITCH HUNTER ELECTRIC SLICE!"

The attack was almost stronger than anything that I had done on my own or with my uncle. Almost. We cut clean through the kishin, causing it to explode around us and the soul to float there.

Soul transformed back. "Now, that was cool," he said. "I didn't know you were a weapon."

"Seventy-six souls," I responded.

He grabbed the soul and bit it in half. He handed the other half to me.

"You're the weapon. It's yours."

He rolled his eyes. "Just take it."

I grabbed the second half and swallowed it.

"Huh."

"What?"

"You're the only other weapon that I've met that eats them."

"Souls are delicious."

"Yeah. They are. Are you ready to go home?"

I thought about my uncle. "No."

"Too bad," he said, picking me up.

"Not cool."

He just grinned.

"BLAKC STAR!" I screeched.

In one of his declarations of his future godliness, the bluenette had jumped on the desk in front of me and stepped on my hand.

I knocked his legs out from under him and chopped his throat, before driving my soul wavelength straight into his body, causing blood to sprout from his mouth, eyes and nose.

"Belinda!" Uncle Frank snapped, drawing my attention away from Black Star, before I really started inflicting some damage.

"It's broken. I'm going," I said, giving Black Star one last kick, before walking off.

"Soul Eater, go with her."

**Maka's Point of View**

"Hey, Kid, have you noticed anything odd about Belinda and Soul's souls?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you see something different about their souls?"

"No, I haven't, but I haven't really been paying attention."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice," Stein said. He looked at Black Star. "Break anything of Belinda's again, and I won't stop her, and once she's done, I'll dissect you so that the class can see what happens, when you cross a Stein." He returned his attention to Kid and I. Tsubaki was tending her battered meister. "What have you noticed about their souls?"

"It looks like a string," I said.

"Very good," he commended. "Their souls are linked."

"Linked?"

"Do they know?" Kid inquired.

"No, they don't."

"What do you mean linked? Like in love?"

"Not always," Stein started. "When two souls are linked, it simply means that they are the souls most compatible for each other. Whether or not they are friends, partners, lovers or even family, there are no souls that will match wavelength better. I sent them on a mission together, because I thought the link might be there. I was right."

"What does it mean?"

"That Soul better tread lightly around Bel, because she likes him and if he hurts her, I hurt him."

"You can tell that from the link?" I asked.

"No." Stein pulled out a blue and purple book.

Kid and I sweat dropped. "Is that her diary?"

"She named it Butch."

"Oh Death."

Belinda's Point of View

"I'm going to fucking kill him," I mumbled, cradling my broken hand as I walked towards the infirmary.

"Relax, Bel. You've said that you're gonna kill him for months, if you haven't done it, you won't."

I glared. "Hush."

In the infirmary, Nygus was flipping through a file.

Soul cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at my hand.

"That-"

Soul put his hand over my mouth. "Black Star," he said.

"Black Star," she groaned. "Alright, sit down."

I hopped up on the table. I hated the infirmary.

Soul hopped up next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. The throbbing in my hand increased tenfold, since my heart started beating like crazy. I silently cursed my body and its ridiculous reaction and myself for my stupid fucking feelings.

I blamed Uncle Frank. Ever since he had sent us on that damn mission, my little barely noticeable crush had begun to snowball, made worse by my generally flirty nature, and Soul's reciprocation of my behavior.

"This might hurt a bit," Nygus said, checking my hand more thoroughly. I winced as she poked and prodded. Each time that I did, Soul's grip tightened a little, reassuringly.

A crimson cast and the good drugs later, I was free to go.

**Soul's Point of View**

"Is she okay?" Stein asked when I walked into his room. I was praying that my face wasn't the same shade of red that it had turned earlier and that the flow of blood that could start at any minute held back. Bel was unconscious on my back.

"Broken hand. The drugs knocked her out."

"I see. Can you take her to your and Maka's apartment, until the drugs wear off?"

I just gave him a blank look.

"I don't know if I can control myself, and she gets angry, when she wakes up with more scars than she went to sleep with."

I nodded slowly, backing out of the room. "You're uncle is creepy," I muttered to Bel, even though she couldn't hear me.

**Belinda's Point of View**

"Ugh," I groaned, waking up. My hand was killing me. '_Where the hell am I?'_ I thought.

I was in someone else's bed.

I got up and walked out of the door. I was very happy that I recognized the living room.

"You up?"

I looked at the couch, where Soul was stretched out.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Whatever Nygus gave you knocked you out. I brought you here to save you from dissection.

"Thank you."

"Those pills messed you up."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, and started imitating me with a too high voice. "Oh my Death! Oh my Death! Soul, I want a piggy back ride! Oh my Death! No! You're a pony! Giddy up! You hopped on my back, and when I looked at you like you'd lost your mind, you used one of your blades as a whip."

"I- I what?" I asked mortified.

He chuckled. "Don't ever get high." Drugs aren't cool anyways."

I was still mortified. Leave it to me to make an ass out of myself.

He got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Relax, it was actually cute."

"Oh, so I'm only cute when I'm high? Okay. Fuck you too then."

"I never said that, and if I did, I'd be lying. You're beautiful every day.

"This your pick up game? Lay on the charm?"

"Only for you."

"I'm sure," I scoffed.

"What? It's true. You're the only one I try to charm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling me down to the couch with him.

"And why is that?"

"Are you really going to make me do this?"

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just curious."

"Here. You want an answer?"

"It' be nice."

Soul cupped my face and kissed me.

I was in a sleeveless black dress. The bodice was corseted. The bottom was lacey with beads and ribbons all around. My lips were painted blood red and my eyes were rimmed in black. My hair was curled and clipped in the back.

"You must be the girl that Soul never stops thinking about."

"Leave her alone," Soul said with a sigh. He nudged the little demon away.

"So this is where your soul lives." I looked around the red and black room.

"Soul room," the demon commented.

"Shut up, Madness," I snipped.

"So you heard of me?" he said cockily.

"You reek," I responded.

"You knew?" Soul asked.

"You reek, too."

I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell?" Soul asked, eyeing the small blue fairy, who stepped out from behind me.

"You really didn't think you were the only one now did you?" I asked.

"You're more pathetic than Soul," the demon said to me.

"Because that was hard to figure out," the fairy said.

I kicked the fairy as hard as I could, sending her sailing towards the demon. The pair ended up tumbling across the room.

Soul started laughing. "You are the coolest chick ever," he said. He put on a record and extended a hand. "Care to dance?"

I took his hand and allowed him to lead me around the checkered floor.

"You never answered my question with words," I said.

"Because, you're the coolest girl I have ever met. You're smart, beautiful tough, easy to get along with and absolutely bad ass. You just kicked both of our madness' asses."

I smiled at him.

"Now, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Yeah?" he asked with a chuckle, spinning me away.

"Yeah," I responded with a giggle.

"Good," he said, spinning me back to him and kissing me.

**Maka's Point of View**

"YOU READ MY DIARY! YOU CREEPY OLD WEIRDO!" Belinda was standing on her uncle's desk, screaming down at him.

"Now Bel-"

"DO NOT BEL ME!" she brought the book crashing down on his head again and again and again.

"Soul, why don't you do something about your woman?" Black Star asked. He was trying to pick at Soul, but he hadn't seen what I had.

"_Soul-"_

"_Shhh!" Blair hushed me._

"_We're gonna be late," I told her._

"_But they're so cute."_

"_They?"_

"_Yeah." She pointed to the couch._

_I looked over the back. Soul was laying flat on his back, snoring away. Belinda was lying on top of him, fast asleep, her face nuzzled into his neck._

_I smiled softly._

"_Oh well. If he starts failing, she'll help him."_

"_They're so cute, and she actually has a chest unlike you."_

_I slammed a book down. "I have to get to school," I said, stalking off._

Bel finished her beating of Stein and hopped off of the desk. She walked back up to her seat on the other side of Soul. She flopped down and crossed her arms over her chest. Soul, slung an arm around her shoulders.

"No public displays of affection in class," Stein said, pulling himself up off of the floor and digging in his drawer for a new pair of glasses.

Belinda, reacted by raising her brows, and then kissing Soul so that it sent both of them tumbling backwards.

I shook my head at the pair.

"Idiots."


End file.
